Us Against The World
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Forced into the classes she refused to take, Hillary meets the rebel who changes everything. The costs get dire as both of them slowly fall in love. Would their love survive everyone's disapproval? Or crumble to dust before it had the chance to live?


_**Hey, everyone! So, I'm out with another story, yeh! (LOADS of free time, I got). I was browsing through my journal you see, I keep all of my ideas there. It was an old journal -probably two years back- and it had this idea written in it. I found it rather nice, and thought it was worth a shot. So, after many long discussions with my sweet friend Kai-Hil Lover, and many nights thinking about the theme and the characters, and the main story line...I created this plot. This one revolves around the 'forbidden' theme. Let me just give an intro before I start off...**_

_**The background is sorta old; Kai and Hillary both belong to families with completely different background. Hillary's mother is all about rules and being perfect, she keeps Hillary on her toes and gives her a really tough time. While Kai is the the carefree rebel, known to do dangerous things. One day, Hillary's mother forces her into some horse-riding classes (for a purpose you'll learn later on in the fic) and there, she meets Tala and Kai -the street rebels every parent disapproves of; they become friends instantly (sort of)...the rest I explained in the summary; about both of them, Hilary and Kai falling in love and how the everyone (especially Hillary's mum) thinks it's wrong, forbidden...whatever then. Here are the warnings:**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**This story is totally AU, so there will BE no beyblading or anything related to beyblading at all.**_

_**This story will get sexist. The Characters will NOT, but since the background is kind of old and all, the story will tend to get sexist. So, all the feminists out there, be warned.**_

_**Another warning is that since this is the first chapter, it'll get somewhat dragged. I just need to get the intro out of the way, so PLEASE forgive me if it seems wrong somewhere. **_

_**Chapter One: Love at First Sight?**_

"But, mother! I don't _want_ to!"

Furiously, the girl put her hands on her waist. She was careful though, to not raise her voice too much; it upset her mother...not that she cared that it did, her mother would always be upset over one thing or another, but if the thing was Hillary's fault, then it made the day harder for Hillary than it already was.

"Hillary, please hold still." The seamstress whispered, not wanting to get into yet another argument between the mother and daughter...it seemed as if they were always be bickering over something. Right now, it was about some stupid horse-riding classes Hillary didn't want to take.

"Sorry, Jane," Hillary muttered back, straightening up a little on her feet. She watched as Jane took a small needle from her mouth and stuck it to the dress, draped loosely over Hillary. Hillary would be turning eighteen the next month, and her mother had planned for her a party -Hillary shuddered at the thought- a 'grand' gathering the whole town was invited to. Hillary didn't know why her mother was making such a big deal about it, but there she was, stuck in the dressing room with Jane -the seamstress- who was preparing her 'elegant' eighteenth birthday dress. Hilary wasn't at all interested in attending her own party. All her mother would want her to do would be to strut around like a peacock and act elegant and poised with the snooty and pretentious people that would be attending.

Hillary sighed and Jane looked fretfully up at her, she knew how injust Hillary's mother got, and she knew how furious it made the younger girl; Hillary shrugged. Jane wanted the fittings to be quickly done with...she sensed a little fight coming. She wanted to go away before the argument got uncomfortable -and it tended to, more often than never- but that wasn't possible if Hillary kept shuffling like she had been.

"I don't care, Hillary." Irina Tatibana, her mother- a lean, stern woman with hazel eyes and a tight face that added more to her strictness-spoke in a cold voice. "You are if I tell you to."

Hillary pursed her lips angrily. Her mother always got her way...Hillary awaited the day her mother would make a slip and lose her because of this behavior; She doubted that she would regret that day if it arrived.

Irina glared at her, annoyed that her daughter -whom she'd raised with such discipline and manner-was right now, making faces at her own mother. This seemed to be an outrage to her. Hillary saw the fierce look in the elder lady's eyes and looked away. She was still angry. With her mother, it was always about what she thought was best for Hillary...she never really asked her opinion; just walking on assumptions that were so wrong that they were unreal.

"I don't want to, mum." She started, still not looking away from the window she had started staring at. "Everyone's rude at the shed, mother. They hurt my feelings."

She looked up to see her mother looking at her suspiciously.

"This isn't one of your schemes, now is it, Hillary?" She asked, her voice still stern; no sign of sympathy.

"No, mother," Hillary raised her hands, as if to explain more clearly.

"What do they say to you?"

"They're just...rude." Hillary hesitated, she didn't want to go further into explanations..."It doesn't help that most of them are men. They stare at me a lot..."

_And wink_, Hillary thought with a shudder,_ and smile, and whistle and laugh_...

Suddenly, Hillary saw her mother's face crumple; the lines on her forehead disappeared and her lips curled a little upwards in what looked like a smile. Hillary looked over at Jane in confusion -she was the closest to her mother than anyone, and if anyone knew what was going on in her mother's head; it was Jane-but even _she _was smiling to herself.

"Of course, they are!" Hillary looked over to the elder lady, shocked at the sudden happy tinge to her voice. Did she like people _gawking_ at her daughter?

"Look at you! You're beautiful."

Hillary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She felt like she should've been flattered or, at the very least, happy at her mother's comment; but she was just disgusted. The way her mother said it, made it sound like looks were all that mattered...Surely, that wasn't the case. It couldn't be...

But still, no-one could deny the small truth in her mother's words. Hillary, so tall-taller than even her mother- and beautiful, was the perfect damsel. She was a catch, everyone said, more than a catch...almost a drug. Her big, hypnotic, ruby-colored eyes against the pale skin of her face were enough to capture the coldest of all souls, but yet, they weren't her only distinct quality. Her chocolate brown hair, so silky that it glistened in the sunlight, ran long and uncut,.all the way across to her waist - curling around her body in the most appropriate of all places, hanging across her face in the perfect of all shape...Anyone who looked at her, couldn't turn away.

Yes, she was a damsel...perfect in almost every way. She had it all; the looks, the money, the power, the talent...

"Just ignore them, Hillary." Jane advised, smiling at Hillary as she rested the measuring tape on her shoulders. "It's not every day that the men around here see a girl horse-riding. You can't just back up because they can't control their hormones."

A snort-like sound escaped Hillary's lips and she repressed a wince at the cold glare her mother shot her. Irina narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"The next time you make that sound, Hillary, I'll cut your throat off."

This time, Hillary didn't hold back rolling her eyes at the comment. Hillary knew her mother was just trying to express her annoyance, but she could choose a less rude way to do it, maybe.

"The chefs here know how to cook good human eyes, too." Her mother snarled, "And you're still going to those lessons, Hillary. Maybe it's about time you find a man to tame you down a little."

Without another look, Hillary's mother left the room, the long gown trailing along the freshly-cleaned floor behind her. Hillary blinked, trying to register the words she'd just heard.

"Don't worry, honey." Jane started, looking at the panicked expression in Hillary's eyes. "She's not going to choose someone from that shed for you. The men are horrible there! She knows better than that."

Hillary sighed in relief. Yet, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at her mother's words. Yes, Hillary was fiery, and fierce, _very _stubborn and _very, very_ rebellious...but really, did her mother have to hurt her feelings like this every time? She didn't need a man to bring her to her senses, she was sure of that.

But, something was really off with her mother's behavior, not that it wasn't normal or anything. Hillary, knowing her mother, felt like she had wanted to say more. Behind her angry words, and unkempt looks, Hillary felt as if there was a secret message there, as if she knew a secret which she knew would irk Hilary and she was enjoying the fact. She took some time, reflecting over the conversation she just had with her mother...she _did_ find it suspicious that her mother wanted so desperately to get her into the stupid horse-riding lessons...but nothing else, really.

She did have _one_ question to ask, though.

"I didn't know my mother likes to eat human eyes, Jane."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hillary puffed her cheeks in embarrassment as she apprehensively tapped her foot. She was standing under the shed, away from the blazing sun -her mother didn't want her to get tanned with her birthday party so close; Hillary had shuddered- just at the exit, waiting for the teacher to arrive. It angered her that he was so late; she'd been trying to evade spending one minute here, with all the males gaping at her like she was some big trophy or something. She tried to ignore the secretive smiles she was getting, but she was finding it hard to do so by the second. The dress that her mother had made her wear wasn't helping at all; it was long enough just to cover her legs up to her knees but..._sleeveless_? What was her mother _thinking_?

Hillary shuddered reflexively at the answer to the question. Then, she sighed. Right now, she didn't have the energy to think of her mother anymore -and yes, it required a LOT of energy to think of her mother and stay calm all the same-she needed it for the lessons today. She turned her back towards all the hormonal males and crossed her arms, trying to keep her calm by breathing in and out...slowly, gradually; just like Jane had taught her to. She could, at least, _try_ to keep her anger in check.

There was a loud wolf-whistle, followed by some sniggering and instinctively, Hillary turned around to glare angrily at the guy who'd done that. He wasn't hard to spot, smiling smugly as he was.

"Angry, now, aren't we?" He was looking at her straight in the eye, unconsciously rubbing a piece of metal with a blue-colored napkin in his hand while he did so. It angered Hillary all the more. Who did they think they were, teasing her like this? Snorting pigs…

She didn't reply, though, afraid she'd say something that- if reached her mother- would get her in trouble. She looked at the man, a disgusted expression on her face. She was aware of every other man in the shed, noticing their little, and silent exchange; there had to be about ten. It was a small number, but it seemed large...probably because Hillary was the only girl here.

The man, Hillary noticed, had shaggy brown hair; they seemed greasy and had a dirty tinge to them, like they hadn't been washed. Hillary's eyes narrowed when she saw how equally shaggy his clothes were as well. _This_ guy was flirting with her, now? Was she really that low down the scale?

"What's your name, lady?" The guy raised his eye brows at her, and Hillary resisted the urge to walk over to him and slap him there and then. Instead, she just bit her tongue and continued to stare irately at him; just out of something to do. It didn't seem that the 'teacher' was going to come any soon.

"Are you dumb?" The guy's voice rose a bit in pitch at the last word; he chuckled at Hillary's expression, which got even more deadly when she saw him stand up to walk over. Stubborn as she was, she didn't move from her position. She knew he was just bluffing; he wouldn't try anything at all, what with so many witnesses here. And then, he'd just saved her from the inconvenience of walking all the way to _him_ for a slap.

A slap on the face or a punch in the gut? She clenched her fist, some reminders of her lessons with her sensei ran through her mind...Should the thumb be inside or outside?

"Back off, you ass."

A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see a tall guy, rising up to her defense. His hand was on the older guy's shoulder, and though he was probably young -looked just around Hillary's age- he was just as tall as the other guy was. His amethyst eyes were wary and Hillary blinked at him. A wave of relief washed over her and it left her confused her for a bit; she hadn't known she was holding her breath.

"Yeah, egg-head," Hillary's eyes turned towards another guy who had just stood up to back up the first one. His skin was deadly pale-he looked almost sick-and that made the unusual combination of blue eyes and red hair become more prominent than it would have been on a slightly tanner skin.

"Can't you see she doesn't find you all-that appealing?"

Hillary heard a scowl, followed by an angry stomp and a loud thud as the oldest of the three knocked over the small tool box...then, she heard a chuckle.

"Or do you want me to pass this little exchange," The first one spoke, using his finger to point from Hillary to the shaggy-haired guy, then back at Hillary again. "to your wife?"

Hillary suppressed a small sound of disgust -again, because she didn't want her mother to cut her throat off...yet- and crossed her arms across her chest again.

_Wife!_ She thought haughtily. A _married_ man was hitting on her! She was _way_ down the bar than she had imagined.

The guy- on noticing that even though they were chuckling, the duo had meant their threat -huffed in defeat. He shrugged of the hand on his shoulder and, indignantly, stomped out the exit..."accidently" bumping into Hillary as passed by. Hillary glared at his back..._what nerve!_ She was going to have to drop a complain about this.

Hillary turned her back towards the men, more furious than ever. She decided she'd thank the duo later, when no-one would be staring at her like they were now. She shuddered inwardly at the thought of having a word about this with her mother again.

"You alright?"

She turned around to look into now-familiar crystal blue eyes, looking down at her with concern...though she thought she heard a small tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Oh," She looked over to the other guy, both of them were here. "Thank you for that..."

"Tala," The red-head answered and this time, his blue eyes didn't hold back the amusement he was feeling. He pointed towards his friend, "And this is Kai."

"Thank you so much, Tala." Hillary looked over at the other one; he was the first one who'd stood up to her defence. "and Kai."

Kai nodded a small smile on his lips as he looked down at the ruby-eyed brunette. When he'd heard everyone talk about the 'beauty' (as they'd put it) that had walked in the other day to train, he'd found it hard not to chuckle at them...but now that the 'beauty' was staring at him close and up-front, he could see what they'd meant about her being a real catch. He had to admit, she really was.

"Our pleasure." Tala said, smiling cockily. "But, really, are you okay?"

When Tala said that, Kai saw Hillary's eyes flash with something...confusion?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hillary asked, not hiding her frown. Tala chuckled a little, pointing one finger at her clenched fist.

"Oh," Hillary looked down, and blushed before relaxing her fist. "That's rude. I'm sorry, I was just angry."

There was another chuckle, and Hillary looked up at the sound. It had been Kai. She gave him a questioning look which -upon noticing Kai's amethyst eyes run down her figure-turned into an annoyed one.

Feeling her anger return, she looked at Kai in the eye.

"What are you looking at?"

Kai smirked and closed his eyes for a little while before opening them. He looked at Tala.

"This one's a rebel, right here." Kai's raised his fingers, slowly bringing them to Hillary's face. He was about to poke her, as if to prove his point but when she saw his hand near her face, she slapped it away without any hesitation. Before they knew it, she stomped the ground angrily, making the dust rise up a little. Kai watched as her hands, from where they were balled up into fists, rose up to rest themselves on her small waist.

"I've had it with you men." She spat. "What is _wrong_ with you? Never seen a girl before?"

She was yelling, her voice rose with every word but somehow, none of them felt anything but more humored at her reactions.

"Never seen a girl _here_, that's all." Tala replied, trying to hide a smile. "Besides, Kai wasn't making a move on you. He was just proving that you really are a rebel..."

He looked over at Kai, still smiling.

"...you're right, she is."

"Ugh," She grunted, not caring that she shouldn't be making these noises. "I _told_ my mother I didn't want to go!"

She stomped her feet again, raising more dirt. She seemed more frustrated than ever.

"So," Tala started, blinking against the dust, "Why _are_ you still here, then?"

The question, to Hillary, seemed too rude...almost as if he _wanted_ her to go away or something. She tried to relax her muscles, she shouldn't be angry at someone who'd done her a favor...

They noticed how Hillary's raged expression had turned into a slightly relaxed one. She blinked at them.

"I'm..."She started, looking behind them as if there was someone waiting there. "This is stupid...but my mother-"

Kai tried to hide the smile when he heard the resentment in her tone.

"-wants me to learn this stupid horse-riding thing. I _told_ her, there are guys _harassing_ me here, but she...no wait, I don't even want to think about what she told me."

She hesitated and looked back at them.

"I'm so sorry for bursting out at you like that-"

"Clearly, you had your reasons." Tala said understandingly, though Hillary saw he was fighting a smile again. "But I guess we'll be seeing you a lot, then, right?"

Hillary cocked her head sideways, smiling meaningfully at him.

"Why, don't want me here?" She teased, thinking about the rude way he'd talked to her a while ago. It bothered her, somehow. Did that arrogant ass think he was better than her?

Tala snorted but said nothing.

"Well, no," Kai answered when he noticed Hillary glaring at Tala's response. "Everyone likes you here, so..."

He trailed off, enjoying the furious expression on Hillary's face. Was he a sadist?

"So, what, huh?" She challenged, crossing her arms. "Everyone likes the way I look so I should entertain them, now? What do I look like, a show girl?"

"Yeah, but you're much more prettier." Tala interjected, still smiling. Kai sneaked a sideway glance at Tala...Was he _hitting_ on her? That was unexpected…

Hillary huffed.

"But that's just it." Tala said, a mischievous smile on his face. Kai raised his eye brows. "You don't belong here, honey. Go back to your home and do what all the other women do."

At this, Hillary snapped. Immediately, she launched herself at Tala, intending to punch him straight in the gut...and would've succeeded too if Kai hadn't gotten in the way.

"Ugh!" She complained, looking over Kai's shoulder, trying to find a way to hit Tala. "Get out of the way!"

Hillary clenched her fists and looked at Kai, who -despite his current position-looked sort of amused again. It angered Hillary all the more; they were getting a kick out of her behavior. They were _enjoying_ making her snap… Groaning metally, she looked over Kai's shoulder again, noticing Tala smirking at her.

It was then that Kai saw something glint in Hillary's eyes, probably more rage -though he didn't think that was possible- and when he realized that Tala was the cause, he looked over his shoulder. For sure, Tala wasn't stopping. He really had it bad for her, Kai smiled at the thought.

"Or do you want me to hit _you_ first?"

Kai stared down at the girl, his amusement changing to annoyance at the girl's words.

"You think you can take me?" He said lightly, smirking at the sudden determination in her voice. "In a fight?"

"And why not?"

"You seem..." Kai looked down at her with a superior gaze. "...small."

Hillary made an exasperated sound once more and Tala responded to it by smirking silently...Only then, did Kai realize what was going on. Kai could tell now that Tala was testing the girl's boundaries...seeing how far she'd go without snapping. Clearly, she had anger issues and even more clearly, she had already passed her snapping limit. Kai had never talked intentionally to a girl before, let alone a fiery one, and even though it was a wrong thing to do, Kai was curious to check Hillary's limits too. She'd snapped already, what would she do next?

"That's no excuse." Hillary spoke, and then she smirked. "You're just afraid you might _lose_ to me."

"Oh, really?" Tala was the one to speak this time, glaring over Kai's shoulder; he was a little taller than Kai so it was no bother. Hillary stared at him impatiently.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged, a mischievous smile on her features. Her eyes, which screamed murder just a moment ago, were a tad bit amused now.

Tala, as if he'd heard magic in her words, pushed Kai away and looked down at the girl, returning the amused look.

"What are you good at, sewing?" He teased, leaning towards her. It surprised Kai that Hillary didn't look even the slightest bit angry now. Heck, with Tala standing so close, she didn't even look intimidated by him.

"No, but I think I can beat you in a race." She said in an under tone, the excitement clear in her voice. Tala, at her words, pulled his head back and laughed loudly.

"You?" Tala laughed. "In _that_?"

Kai looked over at the direction of Tala's fingers, and saw that he was pointing at Hillary's dress. He noticed Hillary blush a little -probably feeling self-conscious-but her expression stayed the same. She looked as if she had meant what she had said just now.

"Yes," Hillary said, cockily raising her head, "In _this_."

Tala's smile vanished immediately, and he raised his eye-brows at her unuasual confidence. Slowly, when he saw that she was serious -even though it still amused him that the little brat thought she could win a race against him-he glanced over his shoulder, at the sheds where the horses were now eating.

"So, how about it?" Hillary asked expectantly, smiling as she saw Tala glance over at the horses. It was a stupid attempt on her part, what did _she _know about horses? -she'd been near one and rode it only once-and then Tala, who looked so confident, and so strong...he'd annihilate her in a second flat.

Already, Hillary was feeling unconfident. She resisted the urge to shake her head; she wouldn't stand for their unjust behavior. Just because she was a girl, didn't mean they were any better.

"You still think you can beat me?" Tala looked over at Kai, although he clearly intended the question for Hillary. Kai blinked back at Tala, seeing some resolve in the red-head's eyes. Suspicious, he thought.

Tala looked at Hillary,

"What's your name, kid?"

Hillary huffed once again, these guys were really getting to her.

"It was a joke." Kai said hesitantly...the girl was _too _much of a rebel for her own good. "My apologies."

Tala and Kai watched as Hillary relaxed and the lines on her forehead disappeared. She blinked at them

"Hillary," She spoke, looking up at him confidently. Kai's eyes narrowed at the incomplete answer.

"What're you hiding?" Tala asked, sounding suspicious. Hillary, upon realizing why - _Just the first name is enough, _she thought hotly-just crossed her arms.

"Something you don't need to know." She replied calmly, though her previous anger hadn't left her yet.

"Okay, then, _Hillary_," Tala leaned down to look at her closely; Kai saw her expression twitch at that a bit. "You think you can take me?"

Kai saw the same mysterious expression in his eyes. He was up to something, something bad, by the looks of it; Kai didn't like that at all. Even the girl was starting to notice, Kai had seen the nervous look in her eyes just now. She was rethinking it, eyeing Tala; she didn't trust him.

He couldn't blame her for that, Kai gave her that much.

Hillary was about to speak, when suddenly, Kai cut her off.

"You know, what Tala? Change in plan." He looked at Hillary. "Ginger here," Kai pointed towards Tala, "has the hots for you."

At this, Tala's eyes widened. Hillary pursed her lips, looking at Kai with an awaiting expression.

"He's going to go easy on you, want that?" Kai saw her face reflect some embarrassment, then some irritation, and then finally, she settled for her best; anger.

"No, I don't." She sounded sure of that.

"Thought so." Kai smirked; it was so easy to judge hot-tempered people. "So, if a race is what you want, how about _I_ give you that instead?"

Hillary's eyes widened for a little bit, but she quickly recovered. Kai watched as she eyed him suspiciously; this time, however, he couldn't guess what she was thinking.

"Okay," She said hesitantly. "Alright. I'll race you. I'm still sure I'll win, though."

"Well, don't be." Kai smirked, ignoring Tala's urgent whispers. "I'm much better than Rusty, here."

"Hey!"

Hillary smiled, ignoring the guys. She looked at the stable; the horses were snacking right now. Should she wait till they were done? Or till the teacher arrives?

"What are you doing?" Tala whispered, slapping Kai's chest with the back of his hand.

"She doesn't trust you, Tala." Kai stated simply, and Tala glared coldly at him.

"Besides," Kai continued in a whisper, sneaking a glance at Hillary. She was looking at the horses; she didn't _seem_ to be listening. "She's already challenged you for a race out of her anger. Don't push her more. If she gets hurt, it'll be _your_ fault."

"What, who's got the hots, now?" Tala teased. "What are you, her personal body guard?"

Kai -who's face had suddenly gone serious-looked at Hillary, she'd walked out of ear-shot just now, staring at the animals. Kai looked back at Tala again.

"We don't know who she is, Tala." Kai explained, putting aside the jokes. "If she belongs to one of the rich families here, then this'll get us in a mess."

"Relax, Kai." Tala sighed. "If she belonged to those families, then she'd have proudly told us. There was no reason to hide a good family name."

"Clearly, Tala." Kai said angrily, "She is a member of 'those' families. Look at her."

"She is a catch."

"Shut it, you bozo." Kai rolled his eyes, but was serious again. "She's one of them, alright. Just doesn't want us to know, that's all."

"Maybe she thinks we'll 'go easy' on her." Tala snorted, mentioning towards the way Kai had used that term a while ago. "Really, Kai? Who're you trying to kid? I'm your best bud, and I sense some chemistry bet-"

"Shut it, Ginger."

"Hey!" Tala said, before he looked over Kai's shoulders. A sneaky smile made its way across Tala's face. "She's looking at you."

Kai turned around to see Hillary staring impatiently at him from a distance. He ignored Tala's "Go grab her, Romeo." and walked over to the awaiting girl.

"So, Kai." She said, looking at a big brown-colored horse. "Up for it?"

Kai smiled at the fortitude in her voice. He looked at her face for a bit, it showed no betrayal of the willingness that was clear in her tone, and for a second, it reminded him of someone.

"Let's do this."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**So, whatcha think?**_

_**The horse-riding lesson was the only thing that came to my mind when I thought about where I'd make Hillary and Kai meet. The reason I chose it was because this way, they can go far from everyone, and just talk alone. I don't know how it looked like -the horse riding thing-but if it was bad, then frankly, don't tell me that. The last thing I need is to re-write this chapter.**_

_**Sorry about the any flaws, I'm in NO WAY familiar with ANY classics at all...They don't teach us Shakespear in school, and I tend to watch comedies only, so don't be surprised if I can't keep up with the classic-style charade for long.**_

_**Thank you SO much Kai-Hil Lover for helping me with the characters, the spellings, the grammer...thanks for discussing stuff with me. This story is, up till now, the one you've helped me the MOST with (and that's saying something...:p).**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you guys did and DO NOTreview if you have nothing good to say (because, honestly, I'm WAY too conscious about this story, as it is).**_


End file.
